


A Cross Culture Courtship

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [56]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Confessions, Courtship, Cultural Differences, Declarations Of Love, Gen, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-Sided Attraction, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Skylynx doesn't understand what he's doing wrong while trying to court Red Moon.





	A Cross Culture Courtship

He didn’t want to bother his sister, but what was there left to do?

Skylynx huffed through the city gate checkpoint; as progressive as allowing his brethren into the human city, the regulations were tiresome and annoying with the constant checks and prejudice, but at least it wasn’t as strict as the human capital. Once through, keeping to his humanoid state, he took the shortest route to his half-sister’s home. Her old home, which he had been told the first time they had come to visit, had expanded to accommodate her brood. Personally, he preferred something even larger and secluded to a crowded city.

“Mama~! Uncle Skylynx is here!”

The new voice made him chuckle. Glancing up, he watched his skittish nephew climb down the wall from his room to taking a leap into his arms. His shriek had called Solstice out from the home, a warm smile greeting him.

“Hello, Sister.” Approaching, he inclined to press his forehead to hers; typical dragon greeting she had yet to grow accustomed to. “I apologize for my unannounced visit, but…”

“You don’t have to be invited to see us, Skylynx,” she smiled, hugging him close. “Come in, I’ll get you something to drink.”

“That’s unnecessary, I just came for...advice,” Solstice turned, unfamiliar with the tone in his voice. Coming to the table, being mindful of his seat as it creaked and strained under his weight while Solstice took two cups and a pitcher of water.

“What kind of advice?” Solstice sat, now seeing the nervousness in her brother’s eyes. How his clawed fingers tapped and clicked against the glass. “Alright, what did you do?”

“You assumed I wronged someone,” more a statement than an answer, and he knew very well why.

“The last time you asked me that, you and Darksteel nearly killed half the city guard and Darksteel was detained,” she replied, shaking her head. “I ask again, what did you do?”

“It isn’t something I did, it… is something I’m trying to do,” Solstice paused, listening to her brother. “I am… trying to court a female, but nothing I do is working. I have tried everything.”

“Skylynx, as sweet as that is, I don’t think I can help you,” he looked up, almost shocked by her response. “I’m still learning about my own abilities and heritage; how can I help you court another dragon? I mean, sure, we’re both female but…”

  
“It’s not a dragon,” his answer cut her off, stilling her response as she waited for him. “I am trying to court a… human female.”

“O...oh…” Solstice was a little surprised, thinking he wasn’t actually serious, but the way he fidgeted and seemed to darken his already dark cheeks, she second-guessed herself. “Well...who is she?”

“A young maiden, from the capital,” he started, bringing the image to mind. “Long dark hair, bright eyes like rare gemstones, she is kind and… cute,” Solstice smiled as he seemed embarrassed to admit the small detail. “She would meet mother’s or any dragon’s best traits. Full-figured, round and curved, strong stature for child bearing and so...so soft...looking. She’s… she’s perfect.”

“Well appearance is good, but have you talked to her?” Solstice asked, seeing him turn his head in shame. “You have spoken to her, haven’t you?”

“Draconic courting is more the action than words. But I have tried everything!” Standing fast, kicking the chair back he began to pace. “I bring her lost treasure, jewels and trinkets, I bring food, prime game and meat, but every time a look of disdain or horror is in place of interest.”

“Skylynx,” approaching him, Solstice stilled his pacing. “Like you just said, that’s the dragon way, so it won’t work on humans. And if you’re leaving random gifts without context, she’s probably more distressed than disdained. Especially if you’re leaving fresh kills.” He turned his head down, embarrassed by the misunderstanding. “Look, do you at least know her name?”

“I do, her mother spoke it when I first saw her in the markets,” he recalled the memory fondly, but Solstice kept him routed in the present.

“Well, what is it?” she asked, giving a small smile. “Maybe I know her; she sounds like she could be one of my clients.”

“Perhaps, you do frequent her home.”

Now he seemed a little nervous, something she easily picked up on. Of course, now she was just trying to think who he might have been referring to. If it was someone she saw often… She couldn’t think of any noble house she visited often. “Skylynx?”

“Her name…” he trailed off, taking a breath. “Her name is Red Moon.”

“WHAT?!”

* * *

Red Moon sat on the couch, hugging one of the pillows tightly to her chest. Once again, she had woken up this morning to find another gift outside her home. This time, it was a bison, skillfully killed and cleaned and tied. Even though this wasn’t the first dead animal to be brought to her house, it was still unsettling every time she opened the door. She honestly preferred when it was just jewelry or trinkets or something… At least it wasn’t an animal.

Her father and brother were excited though. They also had no idea who was leaving these gifts, but they definitely appreciated them more than she did. Depending on the animal, they would usually sell the skin or pelts to get some extra money. Same with the meat sometimes, if there was too much of it.

And there was definitely a lot of meat on the bison. While they would definitely keep some of the meet, Airstrike and Smokebomb had already taken the kill outback to skin. While she was glad her family could make extra money off of these gifts, it still unnerved her.

Just who was leaving these gifts for her? There weren’t any notes left behind with the gifts. They were just left on her doorstep with a small red ribbon attached to it. The red ribbon was what had made her realize at the beginning that these were meant for her; it was her favorite color after all.

She hugged the pillow tighter. She wished she knew who was doing this. Some nights where she would try to stay up to catch who was doing this, she never ended up seeing them. Either she fell asleep before they came or they didn’t come at all. It was almost like they didn’t want her to see them. Which frightened her more.

“Moon?”

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at her mother. She instantly relaxed, letting go of the pillow. “Mama…”

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” The older woman moved to sit beside her youngest, reaching up to gently pat her head. “Is it the gifts again?”

Radar was aware of the gifts her daughter was receiving. Airstrike and Smokebomb were only made aware of the kills, but not the jewels and trinkets and treasures. It was probably for the best though; the two could get so unbelievably overprotective, especially over her as Red Moon was the baby of the family. If they knew the extent of the gifts, they probably would not   
take as kindly to it as they were with the food.

“I don’t like the animals,” she murmured softly. “I… I’m glad Papa can make money off of it and I-I like the extra food for storage, but…”

“I know.” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You don’t want to see the actual animal freshly killed. Even as a child, you hated seeing hunted animals being brought home.”

She nodded. But it was more than just the kills. Even the material stuff… She didn’t know what to do with it. She didn’t wear fancy jewelry and she had no need for gems and jewels and fancy trinkets the nobles would go crazy for. The most she wore were simple earrings and the occasional necklace. Whoever was getting her all of this probably had money or power or status. All things that she didn’t have.

She couldn’t even return the gifts to the sender. They never left a note and, since she had never seen them, she had no idea who they could be! She had no idea if they would take kindly to the fact that everything she was given, she just wasn’t interested in or had no use for. What if this was actually a set-up? Since she had technically accepted all of these gifts, she couldn’t refuse the suitor if they wanted something from her.

Her friends all thought she was overreacting and were jealous of her, but she honestly wished she could switch places with them. This wasn’t romantic to her; it was unnerving and it made her anxious.

A soft kiss to her cheek snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Radar still sitting next to her, though this time rubbing her back.

“Mama…”

“I don’t think you need to worry yourself too much over the suitor, Moon,” she assured her. “I was able to catch a glimpse of him this morning.”

Red Moon’s eyes widened, sitting up straight. “Y-You saw him?! Wh-What did he look like-? I-Is he a noble? I-I-I have to return the gifts if he is, I-I don’t want him to waste his money on a commoner-! I-I don’t want to get into any trouble with them…”

Radar was already shaking her head, gently shushing the young girl. “Unfortunately, it was in the early morning, so it was still dark. But I can tell they’re not a noble… And they were definitely worried about making sure your gift was presentable.”

A look of confusion came over her.

It made the older woman laugh a little. “I’m saying that I think your suitor really seems to adore you. I watched him fret over that bison for at least ten minutes straight, making sure the fur wasn’t damaged and that it was tied up properly. I’m sure he spent a good few minutes on the ribbon alone.”

That actually sounded a little sweet. Primus, she never knew anyone who would fret so much over anything, especially not when it regarded her. But as sweet as it was, it didn’t actually tell her anything she wanted to know. “... But you don’t know who he is?”

Radar shook her head before reaching up to stroke her cheek. “I’m not worried though. If he cares so much about how your gift looks, then I’m sure he cares about you. Perhaps he’s waiting for the right time to meet you… He could have a different culture, for all we know. Maybe these sorts of things are normal to his culture.”

“... Maybe…”

Her mother merely smiled, kissing her forehead before standing up. “Just give it a little more time, Red Moon. I’m sure he’ll be wanting to meet you face to face soon enough.”

Red Moon merely pursed her lips, watching as her mother disappeared out the back to help Airstrike and Smokebomb. Radar was probably right, but now it only made her want to know who this person was more. Just so she could put a face to the gifts and didn’t have to stress about it anymore.

Maybe he would come around soon, like Radar said… And Red Moon hoped it was very much sooner than later.

* * *

After settling her twins, spooked awake from her outburst, Solstice stared at her brother. He merely sat on her couch, waiting patiently for her response. She was honestly still a little shocked that he had fallen for her friend’s youngest sister; she thought her half-brother would be more interested in the regal, elegant types.

She shook her head and sighed. “I’m sorry to tell you, Skylynx, but you’ve probably scared Red Moon half to death with your gifts.”

Skylynx rumbled, not in anger but anguish. “I only wished…”

“I know.” Solstice sat next to him, placing her hand on his. “But Red Moon can be easily flustered and easily overwhelmed. You need to be gentle with her, as well as direct. You need to talk to her.”

“You didn’t see the look she gave me...” He shook his head. He still remembered the first time he met her in the market. She had bumped into him, her bag falling onto the floor. She kept apologizing profusely, seemingly terrified of him as he helped her pick up her fallen items. She wouldn’t even look him in the eye. “She appeared afraid of me, her eyes wild and reeking of fear; I did not wish that. I thought the gifts would be best.”

“You can’t, you need to talk to her,” Solstice sighed, patting his shoulder. “I could go with you.”

“Maybe… But if I have offended her, I need to amend my mistakes.”

Solstice nodded, standing to gather a few things. Skylynx watched as she gathered the twins, bundling them up and tying them to her chest. He shifted, standing to help and gather up his nephew. They couldn’t leave the children alone with her mates away and not back for hours.

Exiting the city, Skylynx found a large clearing to expand and grow, shifting back to his true form and lowered his head. As fast as his sister was, he couldn’t just let a mother over exert herself. Besides, he could easily carry all four of them.

Taking to the sky, it took little time to make it to the human capital. He landed close by the entrance and allowed Solstice down. She easily slipped off of him before catching Gadget in her arms as Skylynx shifted back into his humanoid form.

Passing the gates, allowed through much easier than usual. thanks to Solstice’s courier status, Skylynx followed her to Red Moon’s home. The closer they got to the familiar home, the more nervous he began to feel. He was going to be face to face with his love interest. His heart raced, his hands felt cold, his mind was in a blur. What would he say? What would he do? What would she do? His mind blurred as they approached the home.

Solstice took a moment, sighing in relief at seeing Radar outside, sitting on the porch. She had hoped Radar would be the first person they see; even though she had seen and met with the family a couple of times since that whole event, she was more comfortable around Radar than Airstrike. He was still friendly to her, but she could tell he was on guard. Radar, however, was always welcoming.

Radar was busy stitching embroidery in the sun before she noticed someone approaching. Looking up, a warm smile bloomed when she recognized Solstice. Though she was surprised to see the three children in her arms and a large man walking behind her. She knew she had children, though she had never met them, but she definitely did not recognize the man.

But she kept her smiled, approaching her guests. “Hello, Solstice. How are you?”

“Good afternoon, Radar,” Solstice said, smiling as she set Gadget down to his feet. He merely hugged her leg and hid behind her, shy of this new person. “Oh! This is my son, Gadget, and these little guys-” she gestured to the twins strapped to her “-are Shift and Pursuit. And this is my brother, Skylynx. Sorry for dropping by so suddenly.”

“Oh, no, no, it’s all right.” She gave a small wave to the children before glancing up at Skylynx, who merely politely bowed his head. Looking over him more, she could definitely see he was a dragon in humanoid form. His features were much more prominent than Solstice’s. “But what brings you all here?”

“Actually…” She looked to Skylynx for a second before turning back to Radar. “Is Red Moon home?”

“Oh yes, she’s out in the garden. Is something wrong?”

Solstice shook her head. “My brother wanted to talk to her for a bit. If that’s okay?”

Radar paused for a moment, glancing over the tall man again. His expression was unreadable, but she could see him shift every so lightly on his feet. She could tell he wasn’t meeting her eyes directly, despite looking at her face. And she could see his eyes flickering behind her through the window too. Whether or not he was looking for Red Moon, she had no idea.

But she did have an idea as to why he wanted to talk to her. Looking at him more closely, his silhouette was definitely familiar. He was tall, very tall, and since he was a dragon, he definitely had the strength to carry whatever he wanted to. Including heavy prized kills and expensive treasures.

“You’re the one who’s been leaving the gifts?”

It was phrased as a question, but both siblings could tell it was a statement. The gentleness in her voice was gone too; she was still soft, but firm. It reminded Solstice a little bit like Eclipse when she used to be Headmistress at the school. Whenever she used that tone, all the children would listen without question; now she understood where she got it from.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said politely.

Now it all made sense. She had thought that perhaps the person leaving the gifts was a foreigner, considering just leaving gifts without a note seemed like a cultural difference, but she never suspected it would be a creature. It made her a bit hesitant, if she were being honest. Not because she didn’t trust this man, if he was Solstice’s brother, he was probably not a bad man… but he was a creature.

She had no issues with creatures, but her husband and son weren’t so understanding. As for Red Moon… She had always been a timid child and had been quick to believe the stories about creatures most of her life. And ever since Eclipse had been taken, her anxiety towards them only got worse. The decree to allow creatures into the city did soften her fear towards them, but admittedly, her youngest was still nervous interacting with them.

She let out a small sigh, shaking her head. “I must warn you, Sir Skylynx, my daughter… She’s quite timid around strangers, despite her age. And she has… reservations about creatures. Until the decree, her only knowledge of creatures were the unflattering stories shared by everyone here. If I allow you in to speak with her, can you promise to be… understanding and forgiving if she’s afraid of you?”

Skylynx winced, that was exactly what he feared. He didn’t want her to hate him, the very idea made his heart sink. He knew she was the one, she was too perfect not to be. But he was raised to respect the decisions of other, despite his own feelings - having learnt it the hard way from his own father.

“I promise,” he nodded, bowing low to show submission. Solstice smiled, seeing as both her brothers were prideful dragons, seeing Skylynx stoop that low in human form showed he truly did care and had genuine affection.

Radar nodded, showing them both in. While she led Solstice to sit down in the lounge area, she gestured Skylynx towards the back door. “Just through there is our garden.” Then she turned back to Solstice. “Come, sit Solstice. The boys look fussy.”

Solstice nodded, feeling her twins shifting in their sling.

“Thank you, Radar,” Solstice smiled, turning to Skylynx. Patting his arm, she knew he could do it. While what Radar said was true, Red Moon wasn’t a prejudice bigot like many other people in the city. She was just nervous; he could reach her.

“And remember, Sir Skylynx,” Radar’s tone took the same soft hardness it had before, looking him straight in the eye. “Please, don’t rush up to her. Let her come to you.”

Nodding, Skylynx left the women to their devices and slowly opened the door. Stepping into the small garden, he easily spotted Red Moon among the bushes. In the sunlight, among the flowers, she looked like a goddess. She was bent over, tending to the flowers and pulling some weeds stuck in the soil. Her hair was tied back in a braid, the sunlight made her skin glow, and she was humming softly to herself. And she was smiling, something he rarely saw from her.

He resisted the urge to approach, recalling Radar’s warning. He didn’t want her to think he was an intruder and he was too afraid to call out simply cleared his throat.

Red Moon perked up at the sudden sound, her hum ceasing. Strange, her brother and father shouldn’t have been back yet. With how much meat and fur they had, they would be gone all day… Unless one buyer decided to purchase everything at a great price.

But then she turned her head. Immediately, her eyes widened when she saw a giant of a man standing a good five feet away from him. The scales and horns gave away that he was a creature, making her tense up and hold her trowel close to her body, as if to protect herself. Who was he? And how did he get into the garden?

She glanced over at the window. She could see Radar looking through it, her eyes bouncing between her and this man. When they met eyes, all her mother did was smile and a give a small nod before walking back deeper into the house. So it let her know that her mother had allowed him into the house… but who was he? And why was he here?

Swallowing, Red Moon slowly stood up, still holding the trowel tightly to her body. She took a step back, still unsure about what he wanted. Primus, what was her mother even thinking letting this creature into their house?!

She bit her bottom lip. She had never seen this man before, so she had no idea what he wanted or why he would have come to her house. But clearly, he knew her, if her mother let him into their home. It didn’t help that he was just staring at her. A part of her thought he was glaring at her, like he was angry.

“C-Can I… Can I h-help you, sir?” she asked timidly, afraid if she said anything else, it would actually upset him.

“I…” Skylynx could feel his tongue twisting up as he tried to speak. He wanted to say so much but every word he would utter would frighten her. Taking a breath, centered himself, he focused back on her. “I came...to apologize.”

Red Moon was taken aback. Apologize? What did he need to apologies for? Her nerves heightened, watching him fidget.

“I...have now realized that, given that you are a human and I… a dragon. A cultural misunderstanding has occurred,” he tried to channel his mother’s tone. She could always calm a tense situation with the right inflections and tone. But in his mind, it seemed like he was stumbling hard. “Dragons often show their intentions through actions, rather than words. And as such I had thought it would be understood by you when, as it seems, it has not shown through,” he turned back to her, seeing her look more confused as well as tense. “W-what I mean to say, is that my offerings have been more of a deterrent than gifts. I wish to apologize for making you uncomfortable. It was not my intent.”

She still didn’t understand what he meant. Intentions through actions? What intentions? And offerings? Was… Was he referring to the animals and treasures and everything she had been finding on her porch?

Her eyes widened as she put it all together. He was… apologizing for the gifts. Because he was the one to bring them in the first place. Which meant her potential suitor or whatever his intentions were, intentions he still hadn’t explained, was a dragon.

Anxiety rushed through her, causing her to slink back. A dragon was leaving her gifts, and she had no idea why. She didn’t even know him! How did he even know about her? She couldn’t even recall meeting a dragon before, except for Solstice, but she knew her long before she became a dragon. She may have come across them in the market, but she would have remembered if she met one! Primus, she barely had any male friends - how did she end even up attracting a dragon of all things?!

“Wh-What’re your intentions?” she demanded, her voice higher pitched than she would have liked.

Skylynx flinched at her change of tone. He could tell she was becoming scared, he could smell it. He raised his hands in surrender, going against every principle he knew to show he was no threat, even moving to kneel and take away anything that might seem intimidating.

“I was attempting courtship,” he admitted, keeping his gaze low. “I-I saw you in the market one day, after the last festival the city had celebrating the new law,” Red Moon recalled the festival, and how chaotic the market had been that day. No wonder she never saw him. “You were… when I saw you I had never seen any like you. I felt compelled to show my attraction, bringing you gifts. But when the treasures seemed of little interest, I believed providing game would be more worth to you.”

Red Moon paled, recalling the dead beasts at her door.

“But they didn’t seem of interest to you either,” he looked down, ashamed of his actions. “I didn’t know what to do or if you weren’t interested either. I sort my sister, Solstice, not knowing she had known you too. I mean no disrespect, I just… acted on instinct.”

Red Moon didn’t know what to think of that. It was still unnerving to know that a dragon (who was Solstice’s brother apparently) was killing animals for her, but… At least she knew now that he was interested in her, almost like a love at first sight. She would have found it more romantic if he wasn’t a dragon.

She knew not all creatures were bad, but… dragons were powerful creatures. This man was no exception, if she was going by how expertly he killed the animals. And all she could think about was her sister. Eclipse may have been happy, but her husband was still a demon and a terrifying one at that. Everyone knew the destruction he was capable of.

Surely a dragon could do the same. He could easily hurt her or someone she loved… Still, he did look remorseful for his actions, despite him saying he didn’t mean to frighten her in the first place.

It seemed that her mother had been right after all; there was a cultural difference between her and her… suitor. A suitor she was admittedly too afraid to refuse, especially after all the gifts he had gotten for her in the first place. At least she could see that he really did like her; he wouldn’t have wasted his time bringing such kills if he wasn’t serious. And he definitely wouldn’t have been kneeling.

Though it didn’t make sense why he would want her and not another dragon.

Red Moon swallowed, trying to calm herself down. “I-I… I just don’t understand, sir,” she said softly, holding her trowel to her. “I-I-I’m just a human and a-a commoner… I-I don’t even like hunting! A-And fancy jewels don’t do anything for me… Wh-Why are you even interested in someone like me?”

Skylynx frowned, his worst fear rising to mind. She really didn’t like his gifts, but she hadn’t said she wasn’t interested so there was still hope.

“It’s true that dragons often keep to themselves or their kind. But, mother showed us that we can look beyond ourselves and still find love,” he nodded, shifting off his knee to sit instead.

He could see that she visibly relaxed a little more when he did, which made him a little less tense in turn. As long as she was comfortable, he could push forward more easily.

“I had a rowdy childhood, fought and fooled around as did my brother. But where he reveled in such, I found no joy. Flying over cities and watching those below, I could see the merits of humans. Rebelling against nature and forging ahead - a rare determination that even dragons lack.” He recalled the times he flew over the capital, the times he walked among the city folk in the farthest villages. “But I also saw the divide in the masses; nobility plump and lazy while others toiled for them. I respected those who worked hard, showed strength and character. But then… I saw you.”

He paused, not wanting to seem like he was a threat but he tempted fate, looking up and locking eyes with her. Her eyes widened when he did, but at least she didn’t break eye contact with him.

“Yes, you are a human and a commoner, but you are also kind and generous. Helping an elderly woman when she dropped her basket and giving a child one of your apples. And, I would be remiss if a notion of my past did not… I found you attractive. Alluring.” He broke his gaze, looking away, almost as if he were embarrassed. “I know it may seem I am judging all my attraction on looks, but it is how a dragon gains interest. You are healthy, curvaceous, soft cheeks and silken hair, wide gleaming eyes… you are what a true woman should look like.”

Red Moon’s cheeks lit up brightly. No one had ever said or thought of her like that before. She was often overlooked by men, which she was fine with. She didn’t know how to talk to them anyway, so she had honestly been glad that no one was ever interested in her. She probably would just end up being stupid and awkward if any man tried to flirt with her.

But now, this man was and he just said the most embarrassing things she had ever heard! But, despite it being overwhelming, it was admittedly sweet. His honesty made her relax a little more, though she wasn’t able to look him in the eye. Primus, the way he stared at her just made her feel more embarrassed.

Maybe he wasn’t totally in love with her, but she could tell he was more than just attracted to her physical appearance. She had been thinking of a million ways to reject him, but now… now that he had bared the truth to her, it would seem cruel to just flat out reject him. Not when he was trying to desperately to show his interest, as he put it.

While she was still unsure and apprehensive about the fact that a dragon was her suitor, she could at least give him a chance… After all, Solstice was his sister and she was a good person. If they were related, then he surely wasn’t a bad person. He was just… a dragon. But that didn’t make him bad, just different.

Taking a deep breath though, she moved to squat down in front of him, still holding the trowel to her body. “... D-Do you have a name, sir?”

“Skylynx,” he nodded, then seemed to turn away. “I know hearing all of this may seem… strange and highly irregular,” he stifled, taking a breath to calm his nerves. “But I don’t want you to be swayed. If you truly wish for me to stop, if you have no interest in me… I will accept.”

Whether she was surprised or not, he didn’t look. The nagging in the back of his mind demanded he tell her she had a say. Of course she did! He was pursuing her, like he would his own kind, if she had no interest in his gifts, he would leave her alone.

“My intention wasn’t to intimidate you into a situation you are not comfortable with,” he assured her. “I will withdraw if you wish it. I don’t want to hurt or scare you.”

Red Moon took a deep breath. Now she knew she had the option to reject him… She was honestly worried that dragons were the type that didn’t take no for an answer. But he was willing to accept her rejection, which she had originally wanted to do first.

But now? Primus, he more or less just laid his soul bare to her. Something no one had really ever done before. It was… a little endearing, if she were being honest. He was sincere in his affections and he was honest about how he felt about her physically; he never tried to play it off as if her physical appearance had nothing to do with his feelings. It was embarrassing, but his honesty was appreciated.

The least she could do was give him a chance, a chance to court her properly and not the dragon way of it all… Because she really did not want to wake up to find any more dead animals on her front porch anymore. Maybe if she gave him a chance, it could work out. And if not, she could reject him there… A proper chance was the least he deserved.

“I…”

Skylynx’s hands flinched, bracing for the worst.

“I don’t… like seeing animals hurt or hunted,” she said softly, looking down at the ground. “A-And as for jewelry… I-I like simple things. L-Like earrings and maybe a necklace here or there. I… I also like flowers. A-And plushes, so… So those are okay to bring fr-from now on.”

Skylynx smiled, relaxed and beyond happy she had given him another chance. He promised himself he would do this right, do it properly and in a manner that would make her happy too. Looking back to her, his pride decided to come through, slowly standing back up.

Red Moon flinched, watching him stand up again. When he paused, she wondered what he would do now.

“May I approach?” he offered his hand, showing he wasn’t intending a threat and waited for her response.

She was a little nervous now, feeling shy and unsure. Now that she had more or less said yes to his advances, she wasn’t sure what would happen. She had never been courted by anyone before, so she didn’t know how to act… but she had to try.

“O-Okay…” she stammered, watching him closely as he approached. Once before her, Skylynx dropped to one kneel and offered his larger hand again, Red Moon paused before gently placing her hand in his. The next step cause Red Moon’s cheeks to match her name as he lowered his head and placed a small kiss on her palm.

“Normally...Dragon’s would nuzzle or peck cheeks,” he admitted, pulling back to watch her blush bright. “I don’t wish to invade your space, I have seen human men do this for women.”

“I-It’s o-o-okay…!” she squeaked, even more embarrassed than she thought possible. She took back her hand, holding it tightly to her chest. She could feel a tingle from where he kissed her. Primus, and it was only a kiss on the hand…

Shaking her head, she moved away from him, stepping towards the house. “H-How about w-we go back inside?” she said, gesturing for him to follow her.

He nodded, following her back to the house. He kept his distance for her, ducking under the door as they entered the living room. Radar was still there with Solstice, playing with the twins while Gadget seemed to be playing with Radar’s hair.

Skylynx moved to his sister, where she looked up and smiled. Leaning forward, the siblings pressed their foreheads together, Skylynx making a strange humming purr sound. Red Moon almost thought it was cute, if she were being honest… But then she turned her attention to Radar, who was giggling at the little Arachne child was fiddling with her hair.

“Mama?”

The older woman looked up at her daughter and smiled. She spared a glance at Skylynx, who didn’t look as tense as he did when he first arrived. And judging the fact he didn’t look sullen let her realize this whole meeting clearly worked out in his favor.

“Did you have a proper chat with Sir Skylynx, dear?”

She nodded.

“Good.” Then she turned to her two guests. As much as she enjoyed Solstice’s company and her little ones, her husband and son would be returning home. And it was probably for the best that they, especially Skylynx, were out of the crossfire when she told them the truth about Red Moon’s suitor. “I’m glad everything was cleared up and settled. Though my husband will be returning soon and I will have to speak to him about… your identity, Sir Skylynx.”

“I understand,” Skylynx nodded, looking back at Red Moon for a moment before scooping up his nephew. “Perhaps, another day, I can see you again?”

“Y-Yeah…” Red Moon nodded, cheeks blushing again.

Radar helped Solstice wrap up the twins again. Both had fallen asleep, snuggling close to her chest. “Thank you again,” Solstice smiled, hugging the older mother while being mindful of her twins. “I promise next time we’ll send word ahead.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble, you’re welcomed to visit any time.” Radar looked over at Gadget, who was smiling brightly in his uncle’s grip. “And you are also more than welcomed to visit too, Gadget, okay?”

The little Arachne smiled brightly. “Okay! Thank you, Mrs. Radar!”

Radar giggled before leading her guests to the door. Red Moon followed behind, her eyes bouncing between Skylynx and the rest of his family. Once they reached the porch, Red Moon and her mother stopped as the others left.

“Now, you all have a safe trip back home,” Radar said, giving a wave.

“We will, thank you again!” Solstice waved, Skylynx however looked to Red Moon and bowed before following Solstice away.

“So, by the look on your face she said yes?” Solstice already knew, since Red Moon had kept an eye on them while playing with the twins. Skylynx just smiled, hugging his sister. “Glad you worked it out.”

As was he. He did not know what would come of this, she could still reject him, but she at least allowed him to have a proper chance. A proper chance to court her, to allow her to see him as a man who loved her and not merely as a dragon. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he was more than prepared to handle any other obstacles that might come his way.

Even though he didn’t know her long, his instinct had never failed him before. She was the one. She was the one he was meant to be with. And he would do whatever he could to make her see just how much he adored her.

 


End file.
